


Until the Morning, Angel

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Bucky has something really important to tell you. No matter how much you object, he insists that what he has to say cannot wait until the morning. What exactly is going on in his mind? (Modern AU Bucky Barnes X Reader)





	Until the Morning, Angel

“Hey, Y/N. Are you still awake?” Bucky whispered while poking your side.

You limply turned around to face him, “No.”

“Well, that’s just too bad, I have to tell you something, doll. It’s been keeping me up,” he said as he wrapped his legs around yours.

“Sweetheart, it’s like three in the morning,” you pulled the covers over your head, “Can’t this just wait a few more hours? We just got to bed an hour and a half ago.”

Bucky went under with you and shook his head, “No, this is important. I won’t get any sleep because I’ll be thinking about it

You sighed and emerged from the covers, followed by Bucky. You opened your eyes slightly and threaded your fingers through his hair, sitting up so that he could rest his head on your lap, "Alright, what’s on your mind, Buckaroo?” You reached over to turn on the lamp.

“I was just thinking about us, you know? Like how we’ve been dating for years now?”

“Bucky, we-”

“Like I said, years!” He raised his arms to emphasize what he said.

You chuckled and shook your head, “I think I know what’s going on.”

“Oh no! The jig is up! I’ve gotta hide,” he said while he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face.

“Bucky,” you removed the pillow, “you had one too many glasses of wine. You’re just drunk, sweetie.”

“Y/N, I swear to you that I am not drunk.”

“Oh yeah? Can you tell the time?”

“Well, of course I can! What kind of question is that?” He asked with a smug smile while booping your nose.

You rolled your eyes and motioned to the clock on the wall, “Be my guest.”

He sat up and cleared his throat, pointing at the clock. “I swear to you that I am not drunk,” Bucky said to the clock.

This made you burst into laughter until your sides hurt, “Bucky, just try to get to bed alright? You’re very clearly intoxicated.”

“No,” he clung to you as he kicked around, “I need to tell you that important thing!”

“Alright! Alright, Buck. Just calm down,” you shouted over his drunken tantrum.

He smiled like a child and got on both of his knees, taking one of your hands into his, “Okay, are you ready for what I have to say?”

You giggled and nodded, “I’m ready, Buck.”

Bucky’s expression suddenly turned very serious, “Y/F/N, I have loved you from the second I laid my eyes on you. You have always been so supportive of me when I was trying something new or at my lowest points. Y/N, I don’t think that I could ever even imagine a world without you in it. I love you from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, to the moon and never back, to infinity and beyond! Baby, you make my life worth living. Would you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?”

You smiled sweetly and cupped his face with your free hand, “James Buchanan Barnes, you are drunk off your ass.”

“What? You don’t want to marry me? After that well worded speech? Why not?” He asked, beginning to panic.

“Baby, look at me,” you held his shoulders and looked him in the eye, “you and I have been married for six years. Our son is spending the night at his friend’s house. That’s why we drank tonight, which I now was a hilariously bad decision. I’m not going to say yes because I already said yes seven years ago.”

He looked up as if it was all coming back to him, “Oh yeah, huh?” Suddenly, he lied back down on his side of the bed, “Goodnight then, most wonderful spouse of mine. Sleep well. I love you.”

You sighed as you ruffled his hair, “Goodnight, my handsome husband. I love you.” With that, you turned off the lamp and rested your head on your pillow, finally being able to get some sleep. You shut your eyes, slowly drifting to a well-deserved rest.

He may have been drunk, but his sweet talk never ceased. That’s just what you loved about Bucky. He was always true to his word and showered you with love no matter what. James Barnes was the best husband you could ever wish for.

“I have to pee!” Bucky shouted as he threw off the covers and rushed to the bathroom.

You opened your eyes and smiled before closing them again. Still, the best husband you could ever wish for.


End file.
